1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of stabilizing devices for two-wheel motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two wheeled motorcycles, although generally quite stable at higher speeds, tend to become less stable at slow speeds, and relatively unstable when they are stopped. As a result, riders of two-wheel motorcycles are typically accustomed to extending their legs to help stabilize a motorcycle during frequent decelerations and stops (e.g. at traffic signals).
Although use of the rider's legs to stabilize slow speed and stopped two-wheeled motorcycles is quite feasible when the weight of the motorcycle is relatively low, and the rider(s) relatively strong with full use of both legs, this practice becomes more problematic as the weight of the motorcycle increases, as well as for less strong riders, or riders with limitations in the use of one or more legs.
Various methods of stabilizing two-wheeled motorcycles have been proposed. These include Tollstam U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,290; Dawson U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,381; Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,528; Soo Hoo U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,402; Kamiya U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,500; Sakita U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,194; Wllman U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,894; Willman U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,237; Martin U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,266; Millins U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,774 and others.
On Oct. 22, 2009, a video describing a “motorcycle park reverse wheel” was uploaded onto YouTube at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsSvdPIZXeo and this device was also described in more detail on Aug. 30, 2011 on applicant's website at mcprw.com. These disclosures described an earlier version of applicant's actuator type stabilizer wheel described herein. This earlier version was configured to fit onto only one specific location of one specific motorcycle type design, and differed in other respects as well with respect to the present disclosure.
Despite this previous art, there remains an unmet need for further advances in this field.